Conspiração
by vrriacho
Summary: A chuva caía intensamente sobre os seus corpos, as lágrimas misturavam-se com a água da chuva. Ninguém tinha vontade de se mover… Yaoi. Lemon.


**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence e estás história não tem fins lucrativos._**

* * *

**_Conspiração_**

A chuva caía intensamente sobre os seus corpos, as lágrimas misturavam-se com a água da chuva. Ninguém tinha vontade de se mover…  
Tudo tinha corrido como planeado…nenhum dos herbívoros suspeitava…

_O céu chorava a morte do seu filho._

[Flashback]

Era o fim da tarde, só me faltava fazer o relatório da minha missão, tinha de admitir a Millefiore era forte mas eram como uma pedra no sapato, inconveniente e irritante.

Chego ao escritório dele, mas encontro-o vazio; olho para a secretária, vejo documentos por assinar, o bebé jamais o deixaria sair sem acabar o trabalho.

Franzindo a testa em concentração penso em todos os lugares onde ele possa estar. Decido começar pelo nosso quarto. Sem me aperceber deixo um sorriso aparecer ao me lembrar como tu começou, como nós finalmente admitimos que não eramos indiferentes um ao outro.

Ao dirigir-me para lá perco-me nas minhas memórias. Lembro-me nos dias em Namimori, como me sentia em casa sempre que estava dentro daquela escola, o quão divertido era bater nos herbívoros que quebravam as regras.  
Foi ali que tudo começou, que eu comecei a desenvolver sentimentos que jamais pensei ter, quando o herbívoro passou a omnívoro.

Havia dias que chegava a desejar que se atrasasse só para puder olhar naqueles olhos, que de alguma forma sempre me calmavam.

Quando o bebe, me "convidou" para fazer parte da Vongola, para me tornar o guardião da nuvem, parte de mim queria aceitar só para o poder ver mas outra queria gritar que ele não precisava de mais ninguém além de mim.

Antes dele tudo o que tinha era Namimori, depois tive um amigo, e mais tarde um amante, atrevo-me a pensar que até ganhei uma família, de alguma forma habituei-me àqueles herbívoros barulhentos.

Chegando ao quarto empurrei as lembranças para o fundo da minha mente; e entrei, lá estava ele, olhando pela janela com um olhar distante.

Num segundo, ele apercebeu-se da minha presença e olhou para mim com um sorriso, o qual me preocupou pois este parecia triste e forçado.

" _Algo está errado_ "

De repente todas as peças se encaixaram, o porquê do Reborn o ter permitido sair do escritório antes de acabar o trabalho estava escondido naquele rosto, senti o meu peito a apertar-se com a preocupação.

– **Kyoya, como correu a tua missão?-** Perguntou, parecendo forçar mais o sorriso.

– **Herbívoro, deixa-te de coisas o que se passa?**– Respondi-lhe aproximando-me dele e puxando-o pela cintura, fazendo com que os nossos corpos ficassem mais perto um do outro e tentando transmitir o máximo de conforto.

Ele enterrou a sua cara no meu peito, por algum tempo ficámos assim, ele agarrado a mim e eu a mexer no seu cabelo como sempre fazia para acalma-lo, senti-o a tremer.

Olhei-o e vi uma lágrima a correr pelo seu rosto.

Afastando-o um pouco de mim, agarrei no seu rosto e forcei-o a olhar para mim, podia ver duvida, preocupação mas acima de tudo tristeza nos seus olhos.  
Nunca o tinha visto tão indefeso, sem outro pensamento aproximei-me e beijei-o.  
Imediatamente correspondeu mas havia algo diferente do habitual, o aperto no peito aumentou, a maneira como ele me agarrava era como se quisesse ter a certeza que eu ainda estava ali.

– **Diz, herbívoro.**– disse o mais suave possível.

– **Eu**– Começou inseguro. Ele respirou fundo e recomeçou - **Eu já sei como podemos derrotar a****Millefiore.**

– **O quê?**– Olhei fixamente, procurando respostas no seu rosto.

Novamente ele falou e contou todo o plano que ele juntamente com o bebé, que iria numa reunião para tentar assinar um termo de paz entre eles, mas que obviamente o Chefe da Millefiore e aproveitar o facto de estar sozinho para o matar, e que Irie Shoichi que já estava infiltrado na família ia se tornar o braço direito do chefe e ajudando-os no momento certo.

– **Kyoya...Por favor diz alguma coisa!**– Disse ele desesperado com o meu silêncio.

– **Porquê tu?**

– **Tenho de ser eu e tu sabes que sim...**– Concluiu ele abraçando-me.

– **Quando?**

– **Depois de amanha...**

A resposta ecoou pelo cômodo, nenhum de nós queria se mexer ou falar mais sobre aquele assunto; decidimos que hoje não iriamos falar mais sobre o futuro, e aproveitar a presença um do outro o máximo possível.

No chuveiro, ouve apenas distribuição de beijos enquanto aproveitávamos o conforto que a presença do outro proporcionava.

Saímos de lá apenas envolto numa toalha para continuar na cama quando fomos interrompidos por um dos herbívoros a abrir a porta.

– **Juudaime!** – Gritou o herbívoro de cabelos prata.

Imediatamente escondi o corpo do Tsuna com o meu, afinal quem é que quer alguém a olhar para o seu amante seminu.

– **Hayato…**– Suspirou Tsuna levemente corado.

Irritado não me controlei – **Herbívoro maldito sai daqui, não vês que estamos ocupados!**

– **Juudaime…**– Mais uma vez o herbívoro procurou por orientação esperando por Tsunayoshi dizer-lhe o que fazer. Bastante embaraçado com a situação, fazendo o melhor para não olhar diretamente o seu chefe adorado.

– **Podes sair, Hayato.** – Disse finalmente o homem de cabelos castanhos nos meus braços, dando um pequeno sorriso para o outro.

Rapidamente o homem de cabelos prata saiu, continuando a evitar contacto visual com o Tsuna.

– **Esses teus amigos são uns intrometidos!** – Declarei com um tom irritado.

Ele olhou-me, dando um sorriso inocente, disse - **Estás com ciúmes, Ky-o-y-a-ku-n?**

Quando ia responder-lhe, fomos interrompidos mais uma vez, desta vez não pelo herbívoro mas sim pelo maldito carnívoro, ou seja, Reborn.

– **Dame-Tsuna, é para vires jantar. Eu dei-te tempo suficiente para fazeres o que tinhas a fazer. Agora vem juntar-te à tua família para comer.**

– **Bebé** – Chamei a atenção para mim, mesmo que o Reborn já não estivesse naquele diminuto corpo, na maioria das vezes ainda o chamava assim, principalmente quando estava irritado com ele.

Reborn olhou para mim e voltou-se.

– **Não demorem!**

Olho para o espaço onde antes o carnívoro estava, lembro-me quando olhei fixamente nos seus olhos vi preocupação dirigida para o Tsuna, mesmo que tenha sido apenas por breves momentos antes que o outro volta-se ao estado impassível de antes. Uma coisa era certa, o bebé foi mais pai para o Tsunayoshi do que o Iemitsu alguma vez foi.

Este tinha sido logo dispensado por Tsuna no momento em que ele chegou a Itália e assumiu o seu cargo, pois o mais novo não queria que a sua mãe ficasse sozinha no Japão e como seu marido era obrigação dele ficar com ela a trata-la como sempre deveria ter sido. Mesmo depois de muito contestar essa decisão Iemitsu não teve outra opção se não fazer o que lhe fora mandado, pois ninguém se atreveu a levantar um dedo contra a decisão do décimo de Vongola porque este tinha argumentado que no lugar do seu pai ficaria Hibari Kyoya, e todos sabiam o quão competente ele era.

Depois desse dia passei a ser responsável pela CEDEF, e a Vongola não podia estar mais feliz, com a decisão do décimo, mesmo com as minhas ameaças de morte constates.

E assim ambos nos vestimos, e descemos para a sala de jantar onde já lá estavam todos os guardiões mais o Reborn. Como sempre o jantar foi repleto de gritos, ameaças, comida a voar, enfim uma refeição normal.

Quando o jantar finalmente acabou, peguei na mão do Tsuna e fiz com que ele me seguisse em direção ao nosso quarto. O mais novo entrou no quarto em primeiro lugar, quando ia para entrar senti uma presença atrás de mim, olho para trás e vejo o Reborn, com um olhar sério.

– **Cuida dele.** – E afastou-se logo de seguida.

Interiormente assenti, sendo os únicos para além do Irie que sabia dos seus planos. Era um sentimento esmagador saber o que vai acontecer e não poder fazer nada para o impedir. Entrei no quarto decidido a esquecer o que iria acontecer nos próximos dias.

Quando entrei no quarto, Tsuna já estava sem camisa e as calças presas apenas pelos seus quadris.

[Lemon]  
Sem perder mais tempo, retirei a minha gravata e camisa, deixando-as caídas algures no chão do quarto. Aproximei-me dele, segurando-o pela cintura, puxo-o para mim e beijo-o. Depois de uma longa batalha de línguas pelo domínio, até os nossos corpos implorarem por ar, arrasto-o para a cama.

Hoje deixo-o tomar controlo, depois de tantos anos como amantes Tsuna começou a se tornar mais seguro de si e começou a tomar iniciativa na cama mas uma coisa de que ao longo dos anos não tinha mudado foi o facto de ele sempre corar como se fosse a nossa primeira vez.  
Ficando apenas de boxer, sentado no meu colo com as pernas á volta dos meus quadris, Tsuna empurrou-me até ficar com as costas na cama.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, tirou-me o resto das peças de roupa que ambos ainda tínhamos, ficando os dois completamente nus. Olhando um pouco envergonhado, talvez por aquilo que iria fazer a seguir, abaixou-se e cobriu o meu membro já levemente duro com a sua boca, indo com um ritmo horrivelmente lento, provocando arrepios por todo o meu corpo, aumentando sucessivamente a rapidez. Esticando-se para chegar á mesinha de cabeceira, tira da gaveta o recipiente de lubrificante, abrindo retirou uma quantidade generosa aplicando-a no meu membro, agora orgulhosamente erguido.

Tsuna continuava corado, mas mais seguro ao ver as minhas respostas ao que ele fazia, posicionou-se em cima de mim e desceu, fazendo com que o meu membro entrasse em um corpo sem qualquer preparação, o que fez com que um gemido de surpresa saísse da minha boca, ao sentir aquele interior a apertar-se em volta do meu membro.

O rosto dele parecia um mistura de dor e prazer, talvez não fosse tanto uma surpresa tendo em conta depois de tantos anos a conviver com pessoas perigosas e sádicas era de se esperar que um dia o tornassem masoquista.

Deixei continuar, ele impôs o ritmo, começando lento e aumentando progressivamente, até que simplesmente não aguentei mais e agarrei-o pela cintura e voltei, ficando ele de costas para a cama.

Tomando a dominância, comecei a impor o meu ritmo, acariciando o membro dele ao mesmo tempo, tocando todas as vezes naquele sítio mágico que fazia Tsuna delirar de prazer, gritando tanto quanto podia.

Senti o meu limite a chegar, olhando para o rosto dele vi que estava na mesma situação, esforçando-me para aguentar baixei-me e beijei-o e chegando ao ápice juntamente com ele.

Caí sobre ele, segurando o meu peso para não o sufocar, estávamos ambos ofegantes. Quando as nossas respirações começaram a normalizar, disse:

– **Mais uma vez?** – Perguntei com um sorriso malicioso.

– **Toda a noite se quiseres…**– Respondeu com o mesmo sorriso

[Flashback]

No dia seguinte acordamos satisfeitos, mas a realidade rapidamente atingiu-nos e concentramo-nos em preparar todos os pormenores para o dia a seguir, a tensão era grande.

Agora tínhamos de esperar que os nossos "eus" do passado viessem para cá e pôr o plano em prática.

Até esse momento vou ficar longe da base no Japão, pesquisando as caixas e obter informações sobre elas.

**Até ao momento…que o veria outra vez…**


End file.
